Ceritaku Bersamamu
by BKyung
Summary: Cerita kita berjalan sangat cepat. Bertemu, mengenal lalu saling mencintai. Seperti kedipan mata, cerita cinta kita sangat singkat. Tentangmu, tentangku dan tentang pertemuan dan perpisahan sampai kita bertemu kembali. Ya, sampai berjumpa kembali pada waktu yang tepat. Aku harap. EXO/KAISOO/GS [Chapter 2 update!]
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo baru saja membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan adanya guncangan ditubuhnya dan mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya. Kedua matanya melihat sang ibu yang sedang membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang, maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa menjemputmu semalam."

Ibunya berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut. Tangan kanan ibunya membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terbuai untuk kembali tidur.

"Hari ini aku ingin bangun lebih siang ibu." Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya, mengingat bahwa ia baru saja menutup kedua matanya pukul satu pagi setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir delapan jam dari kanada.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu setelah itu kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu." Ibunya kini mulai membuka selimut yang menggulung tubuh Kyungsoo. "Lihatlah tubuhmu yang kurus ini. Apa ayahmu tidak mengurusmu dengan baik?"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo yang semula menutup kini terbuka saat mendengar ibunya yang mulai mengomel tentang berat badannya. "Apa ibu akan percaya jika aku bilang bahwa ayah tidak mengurusku dengan baik?"

Ibunya mengembangkan senyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa ayahmu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan nenekmu?"

Kyungsoo mulai bangun dari tidurnya lalu merentagkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ibunya membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah hampir enam bulan berpisah. "Keadaan nenek dan ayah baik-baik saja ibu. Nenek juga menyampaikan salam untuk ibu."

Pelukkan mereka terlepas dan sekarang pasangan ibu dan anak ini saling memandang. "Basuh mukamu dan gosoklah gigi terlebih dahulu atau kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Kyungsoo akan menggosok gigi dengan masakan lezat yang ibu buat." Kyungsoo tertawa dan ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi sebelum ia mendapat pukulan bantal terbang dari ibunya.

Do Kyungsoo, ayahnya adalah keturunan Kanada-Korea dan ibunya adalah warga Korea asli. Empat tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuanya telah resmi membuat keputusan untuk saling berpisah. Ayahnya kembali ke Kanada untuk memegang perusahaan keluarga yang ada di Kanada serta menjaga neneknya. Perpisahan ayah dan ibunya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo terpuruk empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia benar-benar bingung kenapa kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah, selama tinggal bersama Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar pertengkarang kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bisa menerima perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun kini ibu dan ayahnya telah memilih jalan hidup yang berbeda mereka tetap saling berbagi kabar dan tetap memperhatikan keadaan Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya.

"Meskipun saat ini ayah dan ibu telah berpisah, tetap percayalah Kyungsoo bahwa kau tidak akan pernah merasakan perbedaan. Kau tetap anak kami dan kami tetap orang tuamu. Ayah tau ini keputusan yang besar, tapi kau bisa pegang janji ayah. Bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah dari perpisahan ini." Itu janji yang ayahnya ucapkan sebelum pergi menuju Kanada.

Dan setelah perpisahan ayah dan ibunya, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak merasakan dampak dari perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa ayahnya hanya hidup terpisah untuk mengurus neneknya di Kanada. Hampir setiap hari ayahnya akan menghubungi Kyungsoo maupun ibunya. Sampai sekarang pun hubungan ayah dan ibunya tetap terjalin baik, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian kini Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap meja panjang yang berada di dekat pintu kamarnya. Di meja itu masih terpasang rapi foto-foto keluarganya. Foto ayah dan ibunya juga masih rapi pada tempatnya. Lau Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru lantai dua ini. Saat ia akan sampai di lantai bawah Kyungsoo melihat seorang laki-laki yang semalam menjemputnya.

"Jongin." Ini adalah suara ibunya, lalu laki-laki yang Kyungsoo lihat tadi segera berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dapur.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya ia tidak mempunyai saudara sepupu bernama Jongin. Ia juga tidak pernah mendengar ibunya menyebut nama Jongin. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dapur bersama laki-laki yang ibunya panggil Jongin.

" _Ah, apakah ini laki-laki yang sering ibunya bicarakan? Tapi kenapa laki-laki ini terlihat seumuran denganku?."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Nah, Kyungsoo kemari. Tolong bantu Jongin menyiapkan meja makan."

Kyungsoo tetap melangkah menuju ibunya yang saat ini tengah menunggu kedatangannya dengan piring yang ada ditangan ibunya. Tidak sengaja pandangan mata Kyungsoo saling bertemu dengan Jongin da nada gejolak aneh yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan gejolak aneh ini.

Kyungsoo segera menerima piring dari ibunya dan membawanya menuju meja makan, di belakangnya Jongin menyusul dengan membawa satu hidangan yang telah selesai ibunya masak. Kyungsoo menata empat piring itu dimeja. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa lagi yang akan ia jumpai pagi ini setelah Jongin.

Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkan meja makan setelah menata piring beserta sendo dan sumpit yang Jongin bawakan, namun Jongin datang menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo serasa tersihir mendengar suara Jongin hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia mulai menjabat tangan Jongin.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya saat tangan mereka saling menjabat. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengalami perasaan aneh semacam ini. Apa ini juga efek dari jet lag yang ia rasakan?

Jongin lebih dulu melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo lalu Jongin berjalan menuju pintu saat mendengar suara pagar rumah terbuka. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu ia mengampiri ibunya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum.

"Ibu ingat kau dulu selalu merengek kepada ayah dan ibu karena ingin memiliki adik laki-laki setelah melihat adik perempuan Hyunsik."

"Itu sudah sangat lama ibu." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Apa kau masih ingin memiliki adik laki-laki?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya setelah membuka tutup botol air mineralnya, untung saja ia belum meminum airnya. Jika ia sudah meminumnya mungkin Kyungsoo bisa tersedak karena ucapan ibunya.

"Apa ibu berencana mengangkat anak?"

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kesan pertamamu kepada Jongin?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan ini. Apa adik laki-laki yang dimaksud ibunya adalah Jongin?

"Anak yang sopan."

Ibunya tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Tolong bawakan buah-buahan ini."

Setelah memberikan piring yang penuh berisi buah-buahan kepada Kyungsoo, ibunya segera berjalan menuju pintu sama seperti Jongin yang sebelumnya telah mengahmpiri pintu. Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat penasaran juga ikut berjalan menghampiri pintu setelah menaruh buah-buahan itu di meja makan.

Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo sampai di depan pintu, ibunya besrta Jongin dan satu orang laki-laki memasuki rumah. Laki-laki ini terlihat seumuran dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia datang dengan membawa satu kantung belanja yang penuh dengan sayuran. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya secara jelas karena beberapa batang wortel dan brokoli menyembul dari dalam kantung belanja itu.

"Kyungsoo kemarilah." Panggil ibunya.

Jongin segera mengambil kantung belanja yang tadi dibawa oleh laki-laki itu. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan laki-laki itu, sedangkan Jongin pergi menuju dapur untuk menaruh kantung belanja itu.

Ibunya memeluk pundak Kyungsoo. "Kenalkan Kyungsoo ini adalah teman ibu, namanya Kim Joonmyeon."

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Halo paman, semang bertemu denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo."

Paman Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo. "Akhirnya paman bisa bertemu langsung dengan kau, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar canggung kali ini. Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya, ia ingat ibunya pernah menyebut nama Joonmyeon disalah satu panggilan telepon mereka. Ayahnya juga pernah bercerita kepadanya bahwa saat ini ibunya sedang dekat dengan seseorang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah Kim Joonmyeon yang pernah ibunya ceritakan.

"Ibu, makanannya hampir dingin."

Jongin datang memecah kecanggungan ini dengan sedikit mengadu tentang makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan, tapi apa yang ia bilang tadi? Apakah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja yang mendengar Jongin memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ibu?

"Aku sampai lupa. Ayo kita sarapan dulu, Kyungsoo pasti sudah sangat lapar."

Kini Kyungsoo telah berada didalam kamarnya lagi, setelah sarapan ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamar dari pada terlibat lebih jauh dalam kecanggungan. Kyungsoo belum terbiasa dengan suasana baru seperti ini dan orang-orang baru seperti Jongin dan paman Joonmyeon.

Selama sarapan tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari ibunya yang sangat terlihat jelas sedang jatuh cinta kepada paman Joonmyeon. Ibunya memperlakukan paman Joonmyeon sama seperti dulu memperlakukan ayahnya saat sedang makan. Ibunya akan mengambilkan nasi dan lauk, lalu mengisi air putih dan mengambilkan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh paman Joonmyeon.

Saat sarapan berlangsung tadi, Kyungsoo juga mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah anak dari paman Joonmyeon. Jadi Kyungsoo tahu kenapa ibunya benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo pulang ke Korea, bukan berarti selama ini ibunya tidak menginginkan kepulangan Kyungsoo. Namun menjelang lima hari sebelum kepulangan Kyungsoo, ibunya kerap berkata ada kejutan besar yang menantinya di Korea.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang, lalu tangan kanannya ia angkat. Kyungsoo memandangi tangannya yang tadi berjabat tangan dengan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin tadi malam saat dibandara namun tidak banyak yang bisa ia ingat, mungkin karena terlalu lelah hingga ia tidak bisa mengingat keseluruhannya.

Yang Kyungsoo ingat adalah saat ia keluar dari pintu kedatangan ada namanya tertulis diselembar kertas dan Kyungsoo menghampiri laki-laki pembawa kertas yang bertuliskan namanya itu. Sebelumnya ibunya telah berpesan kepada Kyungsoo karena tidak bisa menjemputnya dan sebagai gantinya akan ada seseorang yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo menggantikan ibunya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka setelah Jongin menanyakan kepadanya kalau benar ia adalah Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin membawakan koper Kyungsoo dan menuntun jalan menuju mobil. Setelah sampai dirumah Kyungsoo pun langsung memasuki rumah tanpa membawa kopernya dan ia segera memasuki kamar lalu jatuh tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlalu banyak kejutan di hari pertamanya di Korea. Rasanya kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut memikirkan semuanya dan tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan ayahnya, neneknya dan Kanada.

 ***KAISOO***

Hujan datang dengan sangat deras, suara petir pun saling bersautan dan angina bertiup secara kencang. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap bertahan di depan jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka dengan lebar sehingga membuatnya bisa merasakan percikan air hujan. Lalu ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat pemilik tangan ini.

"Apa tidak terasa dingin?" Jongin menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Tadinya ia, tapi sekarang sudah terasa hangat." Kedua tangan Kyungsoo kini saling bertautan dengan tangan Jongin yang berada di atas perutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menolehkan melihat turunnya hujan saat ia rasa Jongin tidak akan berbicara lagi, karena saat ini Jongin sedang sibuk menghirup leher Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan geli yang menjalari tubuhnya saat Jongin meggesekkan pangkal hidungnya dengan kulit leher Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin yang masih setia menghirup leher Kyungsoo.

"Katakan."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia memutar tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga mereka sekarang sedang saling menatap.

"Bolehkah aku bersikap egois?"

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk membelai wajah Jongin yang terlihat sendu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukai tatapan sendu yang Jongin perlihatkan kepadanya.

Ibu jari milik Kyungsoo membelai lembut permukaan wajah Jongin. Ia mencoba tersenyum agar membuat Jongin sedikit tidak tegang saat ini. Lalu Kyungsoo sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya sehingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kom Jongin."

Bibir Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin yang terasa hangat. Napas hangat milik Jongin pun menyapa kulit wajahnya. Bibir mereka saling menciumi satu sama lain. Bergantian mengercap bibir atas dan bawah. Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin lalu Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo bergantung di tubuhnya. Ciuman mereka semakin liar hingga Kyungsoo sadar saat ini ia telah berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Jongin yang berada diatasnya yang masih setia menciumi bibirnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu ia memberi jarak agar Jongin dapat menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum sambil mengatur napas yang marih terengah-engah. Jongin menggesekkan kedua pangkal hidung mereka. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

Goncangan dibahu Kyungsoo beserta suara ibunya yang memanggil namanya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya. Kedua matanya masih menmbiasakan dengan bias cahaya lampu di kamarnya ini. Napasnya sedikit terengah saat mengingat mimpi apa yang baru saja ia lalui.

"Waktunya makan malam sayang." Ibunya membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanann Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Apa boleh aku makan dikamar saja?"

"Apa kau ingin diperiksa dokter? Ibu bisa minta tolong Jongin untuk memeriksamu."

"Aku hanya kelelahan ibu." Elak Kyungsoo, rasanya untuk saat ini lebih baik ia tidak bertemu lebih dulu dengan Jongin.

"Tidak. Ibu akan membawa makananmu ke kamar dengan Jongin. Kau harus diperiksa, ibu tidak mau kau sakit."

Ibunya sudah lebih dulu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu. Ah, berdebat dengan ibunya memang bukan keahlian Kyungsoo dari dulu, ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan ibunya.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah bergelung kembali kedalam selimut, tiba-tiba saja tadi setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkan kamar ia merasa kedinginan. Kyungsoo juga baru menyadari bahwa diluar sedang hujan saat ini. Memikirkan hujan membuat Kyungsoo memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa mimpinya tadi terasa sangat nyata.

Ibunya datang dengan semangkuk bubur dan air putih beserta Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya. Ibunya meletakkan bubur dan air putih itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin duduk di sebelahnya sambil meletakkan tas hitam dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin yang mengeluarkan stetoskop dari dalam tasnya.

"Permisi Kyungsoo." Jongin mulai menempelkan alat itu pada dada atas Kyungsoo lalu bergantian pada perut Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai dengan stetoskop yang kini Jongin masukkan kedalam tasnya lagi. Jongin mengeluarkan alat pengukur tekanan darah. Jongin sedikit mengangkat lengan kiri Kyungsoo lalu membelitkan kain dilengan atasnya lalu Jongin menekan tombol yang ada dialat ysaat ini Jongin pegang. Hingga alat itu mengeluarkan suara Jongin mulai melepas kain yang membelit lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo terkena flu dan tekanan darahnya rendah." Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga demam."

"Syukurlah. Apa perlu ibu mengompres Kyungsoo?"

"Kompres dengan air hangat ibu."

"Baiklah." Ibunya segera keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih berada di kamar. Suasana sedikit canggung. Kyungsoo juga melihat Jongin yang sedang sibuk memasukkan alat pengukur tekanan darah itu kedalam tasnya.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tangan kirinya yang tidak menjinjing tasnya itu menjulur menuju kepala Kyungsoo. Tangan kiri Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Cepat sembuh dan habiskan makananmu." Lalu Jongin berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak lalu ia masih bisa merasakan bekas sentuhan tangan Jongin di rambutnya. Lalu ia merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya.

AN: haloo, saya author pendatang baru didunia fanfictionnet ini, sebelumnya saya selalu menulis di wattpad dengan akun B_Kyung (jika ada waktu kalian bisa mampir baca ceritaku yang lain) oh iya, cerita ini akan saya usahakan update setiap hari kamis setiap minggunya-jika tidak ada jangguan. cerita ini juga saya publish di wattpad juga. jadi salam kenal semua.

B_Kyung^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo merasa terganggu saat ia merasakan usapan lemput di rambutnya. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan saat ini ia dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Maaf telah membangunkanmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan suhu tubuhmu tadi."

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah menyebut nama Jongin saat ini.

Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Iya, aku. Kim Jongin."

Usapan tangan Jongin yang tadinya sempat berhenti kini mulai bergerak mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo merasa terbuai dengan usapan tangan Jongin. Kedua matanya perlahan kembali menutup, rasa kantuk menyerangnya lagi. Terasa damai sekali sehingga kini Kyungsoo benar-benar terlelap kembali.

Jongin masih terus mengusap rambut Kyungsoo meskipun saat ini sudah bisa ia pastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah terlelap kembali. Suasana sangat tenang dikamar Kyungsoo, kini suara dentingan jarum jam dinding mengiringi setiap detik yang dilalui Jongin hanya berdua bersama Kyungsoo didalam kamar Kyungsoo .

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu berani menyelinap kekamar Kyungsoo disaat semua orang sedang tertidur. Sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dibandara, Jongin seakan memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang besar saat melihat Kyungsoo. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang saat kedua matanya saling bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo dan juga saat kedua tangannya dijabat oleh Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Ah, Jongin juga merasakan debaran pada jantungnya saat memeriksa Kyungsoo tadi.

Kini memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap membuat Jongin ingin terus berada di sisi Kyungsoo. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin?" gumamnya.

Tangan Jongin membenahi selimut Kyungsoo lalu entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Jongin mendekatkan dirinya agar ia bisa mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Tidur yang nyenak." Gumamnya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

 ***KAISOO***

Pagi ini Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Ia teringat dengan kedatangn Jongin ke kamarnya semalam, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa setiap memikirkan kedatangan Jongin ke kamarnya semalam den mimpinya kemarin membuat pipi wajahnya memerah. Perasaan hangat juga menjalari sekujur tubuhnya saat ia mengingat betapa nyamannya usapan tangan Jongin di rambutnya dan satu lagi, kecupan Jongin di dahinya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo pikir kecupan Jongin didahinya adalah bagian lain dari mimpi, tapi Kyungsoo menyadarinya bahwa itu semua kenyataan. Bahkan sampai pagi menjelang pun Kyungsoo masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dalamnya kecupan Jongin di dahinya.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah lebih segar ketika habis mandi dan ia memutuskan untuk turun kebawah membantu ibunya yang biasnya sedang repot memasak sarapan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jongin pagi ini. Ketika sudah berada dibawah dan Kyungsoo melihat ibunya sendirian didapur sedang memasak, Kyungsoo pun segera turun kebawah.

"Selamat pagi ibu."

"Wah sepertinya kau sudah sembuh."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, pagi ini aku sudah benar-benar baik."

Ibunya berbalik lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya. "Maafkan ibu ya, kau kemarin pasti sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan paman Joonmyeon dan Jongin."

"Iya, aku sangat-sangat terkejut ibu." Kyungsoo mengelus pundak ibunya, ia hanya ingin memberikan perasaan nyaman untuk sang ibu. "Lalu dimana paman Joonmyeon dan Jongin?"

Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti mengelus rambur Kyungsoo. "Paman Joonmyeon tentu ada di rumahnya dan Jongin, dia sudah berangkat kerumah sakit tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ada operasi mendadak."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Hari ini bisakah ibu tidak pergi ke kantor? Ibu harus menemaniku seharian dan ibu juga perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang paman Joonmyeon dan Jongin."

"Baiklah, ibu akan menemanimu seharian. Lagi pula libur satu hari tidak akan membuat perusahaan bangkrut bukan?"

Kyungsoo dan ibunya sama-sama tertawa mendengar lelucon yang ibunya ucapkan.

 ***KAISOO***

Kini pasangan ibu dan anak itu sedang duduk berdua dihalaman belakang. Halaman belakang ini mempunyai banyak cerita dikehidupan Kyungsoo bersama kedua orang tuanya. Di halaman belakang ini juga tempat terfavorit mereka berkumpul. Dengan masing-masing membawa secangkir teh hangat dan ditemani biskuit kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya ibu kenal dengan Jongin lebih dulu. Kau masih ingat bukan dengan cerita bibi Risa yang waktu itu pernah sempat menjadi korban tabrak lari?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, ia masih ingat karena hari itu ibunya tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya maupun dari ayahnya. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mulai panik karena tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari ibunya. Tapi saat sore menjelang ibunya menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa bibi Risa. Ibunya menjelaskan bahwa ponselnya tertinggal dirumah karena terlalu panik mendengar kabar yang menimpa bibi Risa.

"Jongin lah yang menangani bibi Risa di UGD dan kebetulan Jongin adalah keponakan bibi Risa." Ibunya menjeda sejenak. "Setelah beberapa kali tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin, akhirnya ibu bertemu juga dengan paman Joonmyeon. Dunia ini terlalu sempit Kyungsoo, ternyata paman Joonmyeon adalah salah satu penanam saham diperusahaan dan sejak itu ibu menjadi dekat dengan pasangan ayah dan anak dari keluarga Kim ini." Ibunya tersenyum saat mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kyungsoo senang melihat betapa bahagianya ibunya kini. Kedua mata ibunya tidak bisa membohongi. Ayahnya harus segera mengetahui ini. "Kyungsoo sangat senang karena kini ibu terlihat bahagia sekali."

Ibunya tersenyum saat menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa dulu ibu juga sebahagia ini saat jatuh cinta kepada ayah?" Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ia mengatakan isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepada ayahmu juga membuat ibu bahagia, tapi ibu lebih bahagia lagi saat melahirkanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas saat mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Apa kau ingin membantu ibu mengantarkan makan siang untuk Jongin dan paman Joonmyeon?"

"Haruskah?"

Ibunya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ibu ingin kau bisa dekat dengan mereka. Percayalah, paman Joonmyeon orang yang baik dan Jongin begitu menggemaskan ketika sedang manja."

"Baiklah."

 ***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo telah sampai didepan rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja. Tadi ia berangkat bersama ibunya menuju kantor tempat paman Joonmyeon bekerja namun saat hendak pergi untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk Jongin, tanpa sengaja ibunya bertemu dengan salah satu kliennya dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada. Sendirian dirumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar disaku celananya. Oh, pesan dari Jongin yang memintanya untuk masuk langsung kedalam, karena masih ada satu pasien lagi yang harus Jongin periksa. Setelah membacanya kini Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo keberatan saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan makn siang untuk Jongin sendirian, mengantar kerumah sakit pula. Karena sedari kecil Kyungsoo memang takut dengan rumah sakit dan bau rumah sakit juga bisa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mual.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah satu perawat dimeja resepsionis ini.

"Ah, bisakah anda memberitahu saya dimana letak ruangan dokter Kim Jongin?"

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Kim?"

"Sebenarnya saya hanya mengantarkan makan siang untuk dokter Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tas yang berisi bekal makan siang untuk Jongin. "Apa saya bisa titipkan ini kepada anda?"

Perawat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau ada disini."

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Jongin yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang lebar dikedua sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang membawa tas bekal untuk Kyungsoo. "Makanan sudah sampai tuan Kim." Canda Kyungsoo.

Dengan spontan tangan kiri Jongin kini mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku bisa makan dirumah."

Tangan kiri Jongin turun dari rambut Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih bekal makan siangnya dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau keberatan jika menungguku makan? Sekitar satu jam lagi jam kerjaku telah berakhir."

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Tangan kanan Jongin yang bebas kini menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan sebelum pergi Jongin memberikan salam kepada perawat tadi.

Kini mereka berjalan bersampingan, Jongin bahkan belum melepaskan pegangannya dipergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Selama berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit saat hendak menuju keruangan Jongin. Kyungsoo seakan merasa menjadi pusat perhatian para perawat. Ada juga seorang dokter cantik yang menyapa Jongin sambil berkata. "Oh, jadi ini."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat rishi dengan tatapan orang-orang, ya meskipun belum tentu tatapan itu tertuju untuknya.

Saat pintu ruangan milik Jongin ini terbuka, kesan pertama yang melintas dikepala Kyungsoo adalah ruangan ini sangat berantakan. Lihatlah beberapa kertas yang jatuh dilantai. Tanpa menunggu Jongin, Kyungsoo segera memasuki ruangan milik Jongin dan segera mengambil kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan dilantai.

"Maaf, ruanganku sangat berantakan."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kertas-kertas ini penting?"

"Iya, tolong letakkan diatas meja."

Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju meja kerja Jongin sedangkan Jongin sudah duduk di sofa yang berada didekat pintu. Saat meletakkan kertas milik Jongin, Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah bingkai foto. Didalamnya terdapat foto Jongin bersama ibu dan paman Joonmyeon.

"Kalian berfoto dimana ini?" Kyungsoo menangkat bingkai foto itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Jongin.

"Ah, itu diambil saat liburan musim panas kemarin. Kami berfoto disalah satu pantai didaerah Busan."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menaruh kembali bingkai foto tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kini Jongin yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. "Apa enak?"

"Masakan ibu tidak pernah mengecewakan."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Memang benar jika rasa masakan ibunya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Sambil mengmati Jongin yang kini dengan lahapnya memakan bekal makan siangnya Kyungsoo berpikir, kenapa ia tidak merasakan perasaan canggung saat bertemu dnegan Jongin. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang sangat susah untuk dekat dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Bukankah Jongin juga termasuk dalam kategori orang yang baru saja Kyungsoo kenal. Tapi anehnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan canggung itu.

"Apa kau ingin pergi kepantai itu?" Tanya Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Pantai?"

"Iya, pantai itu. Ayah juga memiliki rumah didaerah dekat pantai itu. Kami dulu juga menginap dirumah itu."

"Boleh juga."

Jongin kembali melanjutkan memakan bekal makan siangnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan kedua matanya menlihat ruang kerja milik Jongin ini. Lalu Kyungsoo menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari. Kulkas. Di dalamnya pasti Jongin menyimpan air putih. Kyungsoo lihat tadi, Jongin belum sama sekali meminum air. Kyungsoo berjalan memutari meja kerja Jongin dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, dimana kulkas itu berada.

Setelah mengambil dua botol air minum dingin, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Maaf, tidak sempat menawarimu air minum."

"Tidak apa-apa. Minumlah."

Jongin menerima botol air mineral itu dan segera meminumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak keberatan aku memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan ibu?"

"Untuk apa aku marah? Kau tahu, ibuku dulu sangat senang dipanggi ibu oleh semua teman-temanku."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang kembali dikedua sudut bibir Jongin.

 ***KAISOO***

Kyungsoo duduk didepan televisi yang berada diruang keluarga, tepatnya dilantai dua rumahnya. Dulu di ruang keluarga ini ayahnya, ibunya dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Setelah Kyungsoo diantar pulang oleh Jongin, ibunya tiba-tiba menelepon Kyungsoo, memberi kabar bahwa ia akan pulang melebihi batas jam malam yang sejak dulu ditentukan oleh ayahnya. Ibunya bilang bahwa ia harus menemani paman Joonmyeon hadir ke pesta salah satu kliennya.

Namun hingga pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit ibunya belum juga datang. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang berada disampingnya, Jongin terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo tahu, jika Jongin sudah mengantuk sekarang.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba menelepon ibunya namun tetap saja tidak diangkat. Kyungsoo mengehembuskan napasnya lalu Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tepat kearahnya dengan senyum yang ia kulum.

"Sudahlah, biarkan ayah dan ibu menikmati waktunya. Aku akan disini menjagamu. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku hanya khawatir saja kepada ibu. Diluar juga sedang hujan deras."

"Apa kau akan menjerit dan akan memelukku jika kau mendengar suara petir?" Goda Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut dengan suara petir."

Jongin tertawa, suara tawanya begitu keras namun Kyungsoo tidak senang mendengar suara tawa Jongin.

"Kau mengejekku?" Kini Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan jaraknya kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menatap Kyungsoo. "Bukan mengejekmu. Aku mengejek diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo juga ikut mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa dan juga menghadapkan tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Kau bohong."

"Tidak. Aku mengejek diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa kau mengejek dirimu sendiri?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dulu ada sebuah kejadian. Disaat hujan dan disaat petir menggelegar, disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Aku tidak seberapa ingat sekarang, karena psikiater mencoba menghapus ingatanku itu." Jongin menjeda. "Aku tidak pernah takut dengan hantu atau pun jarum suntik, ah, mayat pun aku tidak takut. Tapi aku akan gelisah jika sendirian saat hujan turun dan disertai petir. Sampai sebesar ini aku tidak pernah tidur dengan lampu yang dipadamkan."

Jongin kembali tertawa. "Sangat menggelikan bukan."

Mendengar cerita dari Jongin membuat jantung Kyungsoo terasa nyeri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini datang. Jongin didepannya ini seperti menyimpan lukanya sendiri saat bercerita dengan Kyungsoo.

Dengan spontan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya. Lalu kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukkannya. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengusak rambut belakang milik Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk punggung bidang milik Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat seperti apa. Tapi kau bisa percaya kepadaku, kau bisa bersandar kepadaku dan kau bisa datang kepadaku."

Jongin menautkan kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini wajah Jongin semakin ia masukkan keceruk leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup bau khas milik Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menjadi tenang.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa seintim ini dengan seorang laik-laki. Ajaibnya Kyungsoo malah semakin nyaman memeluk Jongin seperti ini. Perasaan hangat kini benar-benar menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Namun Kyungsoo takut jika tiba-tiba saja ibunya dan paman Joonmyeon datang dan mendapati mereka saling berpelukkan seperti ini akan menimbulakan masalah. Lalu Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya, tapi Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Bisakah kau tetap memelukku untuk beberapa saat kedepan?" Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berpikir apakah Jongin melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya atau tidak. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk segera melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Jongin namun hatinya berkata lain.

Dalam keheningan yang hanya diiringi suara dari televisi dan suara rintikan hujan, Kyungsoo teringat percakapannya dengan Jongin di perjalanan pulang sedari rumah sakit tadi siang.

 _Kini mereka berdua tengah berada didalam mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo sibuk mencari saluran radio kesukaannya, namun sedari tadi Kyungsoo belum juga menemukan. Lalu Kyungsoo menyerah dan membuka kaca jendelanya._

 _Angin berhembus dari luar, membuat beberapa anak rambut Kyungsoo berterbangan._

 _"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu Kyungsoo?" Suara Jongin memecah keheningan._

 _Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Silahkan."_

 _"Bagaimana kesanmu kepadaku? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sedikit memikiki ke khawatiran tentang penilaianmu terhadapku."_

 _Kyungsoo menutup kembali jendela mobil. "Kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau jawaban yang biasa saja?"_

 _"Jujur."_

 _"Kau menyenangkan. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah bisa langsung sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang baru saja aku kenal." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin yang sesekali mencuri pandangan lewat ekor matanya. "Sangat nyaman berada didekatmu."_

 _Jantung Kyungsoo terasa berdegup lebih kencang saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merasakan senang dan nyaman saat bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya seperti ini. Hanya kepada Jongin._

AN: haloo semua, ada yang nunggu chapter kedua ini gak? terima kasih buat semua review yang masuk, terima kasih yang udah ngefavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini. aku juga ingetin sih, ff ini juga aku update di wattpad aku B_Kyung (ok maafkan aku promosi mulu) sekali lagi terima kasih ya buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca cerita aku.

salam, B_Kyung^^


End file.
